The Administrative/Statistical Core provides scientific leadership for the Program Project. The Core organizes biweekly investigators' meetings to critically review the progress of each Project, an annual review of the program by Internal and External Advisory Boards, and visits of outside consultants to provide guidance on new scientific findings, or new directions appropriate to the Program. Administratively, the Core monitors the budgets of each Project and the overall Program, and prepares annual scientific and financial progress reports. The Core is responsible for personnel decisions, including the replacement of Project Directors or key personnel who leave the institution. The Statistical portion of the core provides state-of-the-art statistical and data management support for each Project.